Remorse
by Tabsdoxtator
Summary: A year and a half have gone by since the Volturi has pulled off the war, realizing that Renesmee was no major threat. But now things have changed. The human born had gained the features of a vampire and has started to show signs of destruction to the ones around her. Family is being pulled apart with death and pain, and the Volturi has heard. Will Renesmee's fate be to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Bella looked out the window. Snow was dripping down and a small figure was drowning in it with joy. Beside the small figure, a tall one with red velvet hair who was helping the other figure make a small untidy snow building. Then it looked at her, froze with a blurry smile and then waved. Bella paused. She smiled and waved back. Alice was much calm now than she was a year ago. Her stressful visions had gone down, and she had plenty of time to look after the newborn and spend time with Jasper. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream was faintly heard from inside the house, sparking a sudden instinct in her skin. She gasped and abruptly leaned back away from the window sill, turning around.

"Whoa—" She suddenly cried out as she lost her balance, her hands wearily clinging onto the ledge. She cried out again as her fingers burnt in pain when the ledge fell down onto them, shutting the window close. She craned her head around and saw the little figure grinning at her with all white teeth, one small gap in the middle as an exception.  
Her little pale hand was clutched onto Bella's boots with a grip so strong that it tore a hole right through it. Bella breathed out in pain and clutched her eyes shut. "Renesmee, don't do that—okay? Please don't." She couldn't reprimand her child. She couldn't even _scold_ her or lay a hand on her in anger. The Volturi had come back and put off the war, the Council stating that the child was to be sent away to join them once old enough. Until then, she was to be treated with care. One _small_ misstep towards the child, and the Cullens would have to face the consequences.  
Of course they weren't afraid of the Volturi. But a pact was a pact. They couldn't let them take away Renesmee. Their family was one in a million among the vampires. They had a human born and they couldn't risk letting the imbeciles take her away.

"Renesmee—don't do that, please." Bella grunted and pulled herself up, leaning against the wallpaper, breathing. Her red eyes focused on the grinning girl in front. She reached forward for her boot and rubbed it until it felt better.  
"I'm sorry." Renesmee's smile broke and she flopped onto the carpet beside her mother. "Alice was teaching me how to sneak up! She said that all of you could do it, so why not me?" She flashed another toothless grin. Now that was possible since she was not a typical human anymore. Edward had orders. He didn't want Renesmee to be not able to defend herself from any incoming person or object that could pose a threat to his daughter, so he had things discussed and travelled abroad to find Zafrina and Senna, who claimed that they had the right amount of items and herbs to make that special ''potion'' that would allegedly help Renesmee retain vampire behaviour and abilities. And in the end, so it did as it said it would.

"What? No—no, you could fall down or something," Bella widened her eyes. How can Alice be so sure that her daughter was strong enough to go at full speed and sneak around high altitudes without being injured? Ridiculous, it was. "Come here— are you injured?,' she pulled Renesmee into a curled hug and looked up at her. "No, mom. I'm not." She had grown a lot from the last time the _relatives_ had seen her. She had grown about by four feet at least. But it was expected. Her child's high growth rate was the least of Bella's problems anyway.  
"Where's Alice, sweetheart?" Her eyes gazed upon Renesmee's blood-flushed cheeks. They were warm, and cold at the same time. The perfect feeling.  
Renesmee thrusted her head back to push back a strand of wavy brown hair that hung loose to her snow-wet face. "Alice went inside. She told me to come to you and then she ran in suddenly."  
"Why did she go in?"  
"We heard a scream, so she asked me to run up to you and not let me go." Renesmee giggled.

Bella loosened her grip on her daughter and her face turned white, not pale, but the color of ivory. She'd forgotten about that terrifying sound.  
The door flew open. Renesmee jumped and quickly turned around, followed by a startled gasp from Bella. She looked at Alice, who was wearing a frightful and tired expression on her face.  
"What—what happened?" Bella frowned and slowly rose up from the ground, clutching onto her daughter's cold shoulders.  
"Mom." A small word sobbed through Alice's pale quivering lips.  
"Esme?" Bella frowned. "What about her? What happened?"  
"She's—" She paused and looked at Renesmee and then at Bella, motioning her to prevent her daughter from hearing the next words. Bella got the sign and placed her hands over Renesmee's ears in a hurry, tight but not tight enough to hurt her. "Mom!—" A stifled cry protested. Bella looked back at Alice. "What about her?"  
"She's—she's dead on the kitchen floor."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella rushed in, almost colliding into a whimpering Jasper on the way. She pushed him aside and screeched to a halt at the horrifying sight. "Esme!"  
Carlisle was down beside the motionless body. Despite the fact that he was wailing at the top of his voice, Bella found no tears clinging onto his pale face. "Esme, get up!" He clutched onto her arm and dug his nails into it. "Esme!"  
She let out a soft series of gasps as her eyes fell upon the figure upon the tiles. Her once brown eyes were now wide open, consumed by a pitch black shield and her ears were _bleeding_. Esme's mouth was wide open, fangs cut loose and etched in her throat. The most graphic death one would have to see. Bella whimpered, staggered backwards and lost balance, toppling over a small bar-table chair. She fell down and crawled backwards, now dowsed in fear, tears and loud wails.

"Esme!" Carlisle screamed, shaking the body by arms. Emmett rushed over and clutched him by the shoulders, "Carlisle, no! Don't do that—" He pried the screaming Carlisle away from the body and held on to him while he clawed at the air, wailing fearfully.  
"Esme!" Bella managed a choked sob. She clung loose to her red dress with her back on the wall. Rosalie eyed her and then squeezed her eyes shut, frowning and fiddling with a cross that hung from her neck, mumbling silent verses and lines, hoping something would happen. And then heavy footsteps thudded down towards the kitchen floor.  
"What's with the crying—Oh whoa, oh my God!" Jacob entered holding a flashlight and stared at the body. His fingers tightened around the flashlight and then swallowed hard. "That's—that's not-"  
"Mom! What's happening?" Renesmee appeared into the kitchen, searching for Bella, but not yet seeing the pain that clung like heavy mist in the room. Bella quickly shot up and glared at Jacob.  
"Jacob take her away—now!" Jacob uttered a few strangled chokes and turned around, grabbing the approaching child by her waist and hauling her up his shoulder. "Mommy!" She stifled a helpless cry into his shoulder as he ran into the hall and disappeared from sight in an impossible flash.

A tear rolled down Bella's hard cheek as she clutched onto the table top for support, staggering again. Jasper held Bella and proportioned her balance. "Don't stand here, it's not safe, I'll take you to Renesm—"  
"No!" Bella shot back and loosened from his grip, staggering towards Esme.  
Carlisle had lowered his wailing and was staring at Bella as she approached the body. She lowered down, unaware of her human act of breathing.  
"What is she doing?" Alice muttered to Rosalie.  
"You can't kill a vampire." Bella's shrill words silenced the room. Emmett clutched onto Carlisle and glared at her, "What?"  
"You cannot kill a vampire." She repeated, louder and angrier this time. She moved forward, closed her eyes and did the unthinkable. She kicked Esme's head.

The sound of her sneakers against the hollow head made a damp sound. "Bella—" Alice protested but before she could actually make a statement, the body halved into two. Carlisle was now silent. In fact, the whole place was silent. Bella opened her eyes and looked down at the severed head, which was now far apart from the rest of the body, with a hollow red gap for a neck.  
A small pause created a vortex of silence.

Alice gasped. "Only one small group of creatures know how to kill that way."  
"The V—",  
"Call Edward! He needs to get here! Now!" Bella stopped Carlisle and glared at Rosalie, who went after Jacob at the start of the command.  
Bella turned back to Esme.  
What had they even done this time?


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob?"  
Rosalie rushed past Jasper and Alice, crying out his name. "Jacob where are you?"  
"Jacob -" Jacob jumped up in front of her from a corner, "_What?" He looked back around, _ "Renesmee fell asleep, keep it down." He frowned and then craned his head to glimpse over Rosalie's shoulder. He looked back at her, "What's going on with-"  
"Esme's head was severed." She hastily replied, silencing him. She looked down and bit her lip, trying to keep control of her outraging emotions. She wanted to cry and fling herself out the window, something that was rare for somebody like her.  
"You mean-like the-like some kind of professional killer?" He snickered, although still frowning. "Come on, Rosalie, tell me what happened. You have got to be joking with me, right? You don't want me to know about your vampire-"  
"_You wouldn't say that if somebody killed Renesmee!_" She hissed. He fell silent again.  
Her glare softened and she looked down again, bringing her pale hand up to fiddle with the wooden cross on her chest.

"They want you to call Edward."  
Jacob flung out both his arms to his sides and frowned. "You haven't told me what happened, or how we're going to deal with it and you just want me to call Edward?"  
"Do as I say."  
"This makes no sense, okay?"  
"_Jacob,"_

He closed his eyes and breathed out. "Okay, fine. I'll call him right now. But you do know he's a long way from here and that he will not be able to make it in time?"  
"In time for _what_?" She didn't look up but he could feel the rage rising in her voice.  
Jacob opened his mouth to say something, then clenched it shut again. "Watch Renesmee." He turned around and walked a few paces towards a wooden shelf. He scratched the back of his neck and reached for a cordless with his free hand, and then he paused.  
"What am I even _supposed_ to tell him, it's around 9:00 p.m. 'Hey something happened at this time of the night, so we want you to come over' ?" He asked, turning around with a mocking expression.

She looked up from her chain, "That his mother needs him because she is injured; and he has to leave everything behind in Geneva. This is important."  
Jacob frowned again, "But that's lying and-", he studied her glare for a minute and hesitated to argue. He turned around and reached for the phone.

Rosalie observed him carefully, her fingers still running across the shape of the cross. She gave out an exasperated sigh as he picked up the phone and punched in the numbers, bringing it up to his ears with one hand and with the other, gripping the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
"Uh, yes, h-hello? Edward, it's me, Jacob. Yeah. I'm fine, but listen, I've got to tell you something-" He turned around and looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie nodded and watched as he went back to his mundane conversation. She drew her hand down from her chain and craned her head to the right to glimpse into the bedroom. She sighed again and walked in, her footsteps being clearly audible on the wooden floor. She peered in a bit more and stared at the low woodcrossed bed, upon which Renesmee was placed, sleeping with all serenity. She looked around the room. Her sharp gaze drifted from a brown bookshelf clustered with old musty books to a reed dream catcher on the wall decorated by beads; a gift from Jacob. She took a deep breath and walked towards the bed, listening for any signs that would indicate a new finding from Carlisle and the others but there was none to be heard of. No crying, no wailing and definitely no screaming Bella.

She paused when she neared the bed, and then sat down next to Renesmee. She raised a hand and carefully brushed hair off the child's face. "_Why did you do it, child?_" She whispered hoarsely, but not audible enough. She cocked her head to the left and ran a long nail along Renesmee's hairline. "_You could have been given everything. Your father, Edward, had no idea what he was doing_."  
She drew her hand back and neatly placed it on her lap, drawing a mouthful of air. She closed her eyes and looked back at Renesmee. "_I'm sorry._"

"Edward said he's on his way but-" Jacob walked in and paused, "-Rosalie, _what are you doing_?"  
His eyes were locked on Rosalie and Renesmee, who was flung over her aunt's shoulders in a casual manner, still sleeping. Rosalie stopped and stared at him. "What are you doing?" He repeated.  
She put Renesmee softly back onto the bed and turned to face the confused Jacob, "Look, Jacob, I need you to listen to me very carefully."

Jacob felt a shiver. His eyebrow twitched and he slowly moved in around her and the bed. Rosalie swallowed and looked at Renesmee, then back at Jacob. "This child; this child is no longer a half born hybrid. Something has to be done before-"  
"This _child_ is the one whom I've imprinted on!" Jacob spoke through clenched teeth. He moved in a circle, closer to the bed until he was right beside it. Rosalie moved back a step and bent down to place a gentle hand on her niece's shoulder.  
Jacob snarled and she immediately retracted.  
"Look, just _listen_ to me. Edward was an idiot. He didn't know what he did. When the Volturi find out, they are not going to spare you, or me, or _our_ families," she paused and tilted her head in a threatening manner, raising an eyebrow, "do you know why Esme was portrayed in such a way?"  
Jacob kept his snarl.  
"Because only one belonging to the Volturi would do such a thing, in such a shameful way. And who, in this house, Jacob, is a half born? It isn't you or I. It's _her_."

"What are you talking about? Renesmee's not a threat to anybody, she wouldn't hurt a butterfly, unlike you would," He sneered. "You will not touch her. You-you have no right to."  
Rosalie kept her eyebrow raised, another hand now slowly reaching for the child, "Is that so? Well then, who is it that is related to her in a manner of family? I certainly don't think it's you, the newcomer."  
"That doesn't change _any_thing. You know what the Volturi said; you can't hurt her, or they'll hurt you. You can't go around telling me what to do, Rosalie, you're nobody to—"  
Her eyes turned bright red in a blink, "No, _you're nobody to tell us what to do, imposter_!" She yelled, the whole room feeling the shake of rage.

Renesmee woke and looked up at Jacob, and then at her raged aunt. "Don't let them hurt me, Jacob."  
Rosalie shot a glare at her. The child could even predict the future, like Alice, though as much as it can be just coincidental, two gifts for a vampire meant extreme power and source to take away almost everything standing in its way.

Jacob didn't say a word and instead, lunged forward to grab Renesmee, followed by Rosalie who now had bared fangs. The sound of heavy footsteps thudded alongside the floor and Bella rushed into view followed by Carlisle.  
"What's with all the screaming—oh my God, Rosalie!"


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle hissed and tore after Rosalie, all with the slightest idea of what was going on with her. Bella stood paralysed with fear and watched helplessly as Jacob snarled and in a flash, a giant hairy beast stood in his place. He looked at Bella and she nodded. He snarled again and ran after Carlisle and Rosalie, wrecking every piece of furniture and wall in his way.  
Bella reached for the cordless lying down on the floor and dialled in Edward's number. Her ears were ringed with the sound of a busy phone. She cursed and threw the phone aside, "Alice! _Alice_, please _somebody!_"

Then there was the sound of heavy glass crashing down to the ground. Bella ran forward and stopped at where one huge glass wall once stood. She brought a slow hand to her mouth and looked down, a small choked sob escaping again. Alice and Emmett appeared at her sides, all with the same reaction. "Oh my—", Alice mumbled and jumped off the broken ledge. Down below on the grass, was a werewolf, whimpering and yowling in pain with blood and shards of glass etched into its body, accompanied by Alice who rushed forward to help him. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. _He's gone after Rosalie_, Bella figured.

Emmett gave Bella as reassuring look of safety and lent out his hand. Bella swallowed, and then took it gratefully. In a whir, they were down below on the grass with a dozen glass shards sparkling like early dew drops in the moonlight. She broke out of her thoughts are rushed down to Jacob.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry, it's alright—", she lowered down beside him and stroked his ears. She looked over him and into the forest of tall trees for any sign of Carlisle, but there wasn't any. She turned her gaze to Emmett, "Take Jacob inside; give him what he needs, I'll catch up with you."  
Emmett nodded and looked at the human Jacob who was now crouched on the ground in ripped jeans, glass shards sprinkled over them like Christmas decorations. Emmett helped him up. Jacob squeezed his eyes shut in pain and took his hand, helping himself up on his feet. There was blood all over his arms and neck, and Bella didn't want to see it.

He groaned and looked at Bella, "Bella, I'm so sorry, I wasn't—I didn't know what to do, she made me call Edward and—"  
"What did Edward say?" Bella stood up beside Alice and studied him. She noticed a cut on his neck through which blood was oozing out. She immediately looked away.  
"He said that he can't come too soon, he's meeting up with some of the newborns and—"  
"Newborns?" Emmett stared.  
"The nice guys, I think. He didn't sound that shocked though, he said that they might help. And then—and then he just hung up." Jacob flinched in pain and grabbed his left arm.  
Bella looked at Emmett and then at Jacob, ignoring the beautiful sight of blood, "What did you even tell him?", her mouth was open in a small gap.  
"Rosalie—she wanted me to tell him that Esme was just injured and she needed his help, I waited until she was out of sight and told him what had actually happened," he paused and looked around. "What did you—do to Esme?"  
Bella bit her lip and looked down. Alice looked at her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "She's still there; nobody is allowed into the kitchen," she looked at Jacob with a weary expression. "Why don't you go get cleaned and grab a beverage, we'll meet up with you." She looked at Bella again.  
Bella forced a weak smile.

Jacob too, forced a broken smile and turned around to go inside, leaning on Emmett. Bella watched as they disappeared and appeared near the doorway in a flash. She turned to Alice, "Alice, I need my daughter."  
Alice sighed and picked at the rim of her eyelid to stop a inhibiting tear from falling. "Don't worry, Rosalie's crazy sometimes, you know how she was when she first met you. Renesmee—she'll be fine. She's got a gift, Bella. As long as you got one, you're fine."  
Bella scuffled some folds in her dress and looked into the tall forest. "Carlisle's in there somewhere, do you think he'll be fine?"  
"He'll be fine, don't worry," She stopped and looked at Bella. "And Bella?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How did you know that Esme's head was—"  
"It came to me."  
Alice looked stumped, "Oh, right, right."

She looked around again. "What's—", she was cut off by Alice's phone. Alice immediately dug into her jeans and fished it out, flipping it open. "Hello?"  
She stopped for a while and handed it over to Bella, "Edward."  
Bella hastily grabbed the phone and brought it up to her ears, "Edward—where are you?"  
She looked at Alice and nodded. Alice nodded back and moved away, "I'll give you some privacy."

Bella turned back to the phone. "Look, we have something really serious going on and—"  
"Bella, calm down, everything's fine. I've deduced something from meeting with the newborns and Esme's going to be alright, okay?"  
"Edward, just listen—"  
"And tell Alice to connect the phone line back, it's not ringing I suppose."  
"Edward, _listen to me_!" Bella snapped. "Renesmee's gone."  
Silence hung at the other end of the line and Bella closed her eyes shut, biting her lip again.  
"What do you mean _gone_?" He finally spoke up after a long empty void in between them.  
"Rosalie took her."  
Another long moment of silence.  
"Our daughter is gone?"  
Bella made a small noise, almost like a whimper.  
"I'm on my way." And with that the line was dead.

She brought the phone down and flipped it shut. Where was her daughter? What had just happened? She had no idea, but something in her made her feel safe, it was the same feeling that made her feel Renesmee would be safe.  
She sighed and looked around for Alice, who apparently had disappeared over time. With the phone tightly clutched in her hand, she walked up to the doorframe. Her snickers crunched the glass on the ground and that was all she could hear. "Alice?" She called out, but no reply echoed back.  
She sighed again and walked into the house, turning around a corner. A familiar voice startled her.  
"Where's Carlisle, Bella?"  
She quickly turned around to see a perfectly intact and unharmed Esme standing in front of her. There was a heavy cloud of fear that clung onto the air around her. She was frozen. She couldn't do anything.  
She screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella!" Alice's voice rushed around her and in a flash she stood behind Bella, Jasper alongside. She looked at Bella and then followed her gaze onto the figure in front of them.  
She studied it a bit. "But how?" She finally mumbled, eyes still locked on target.  
"It's a trick—" Jasper muttered and lunged forward towards Esme with a cry.  
"Jasper, _no_!" Alice yelled and reached for him, but she wasn't fast enough. Then suddenly from out of nowhere a flashing figure at high speed struck Jasper and collided with him onto a nearby fall. Bella gasped and backed away, coughing slightly because of the aroma of wooden debris in the air. "Jasper!" Alice cried, careful not to get too near. A cloud of dust finally cleared up and Bella saw Edward pinning Jasper to the wall with bared fangs. "What the hell is the _matter with you_?" He roared.  
"Edward, no, leave him alone!" Bella protested.

Jasper punched him across the face and he staggered backwards, almost tripping on a huge chunk of wood. He hissed at him and lunged forward again, this time grabbing him by the throat and slapping him across the face. Bella ran forward and pried him away from Jasper, who now had a bloodless cut across his right cheek bone. "Bella _stop_!" Edward cried and pushed her away with all force. She gasped and brushed past Alice, watching the two in a mortal combat.

"Your wife took my daughter away!" Edward snarled as he choked Jasper with two strong arms. Jasper gagged and tried speaking through clenched teeth, "I—don't know—where she took her—Edward—let—me go," He puckered up strength and kicked Edward in the stomach, sending him hurling towards Jacob who just entered. He cried out and the two of them went sprawling out into the grass. Alice rushed towards Jasper and held onto him, "Jasper stop, don't do anythi—"

"Where's _my daughter_?" Edward yelled from underneath Jacob. Jacob groaned and rolled off him.  
Bella turned around and looked at Esme, who had now vanished. "Jacob!" Bella cried after him and ran up to help.  
She turned to look at Edward who was stomach-down on the ground, eyeing Jasper. "Edward, stop! What's the matter with you!?" Bella yelled and helped Jacob up and dusted dust off her shoulders. He slowly got up, eyes still on Jasper. "Where's Esme?"  
Alice looked around, arms still around Jasper, "She's gone?"  
"Of course she's gone, it's a trick!" Jasper snapped at Alice which was rewarded with a slap on his face. "You keep it down in front of _him_."  
Bella rushed over to Edward, who was much calmer now, although the appearance of dust and debris made him look fierce. "What do you mean a trick?"  
"Esme wasn't injured, she's—", Bella bit her lip. "Gone."

Edward looked at her, frowning. "Don't be silly."  
"Look up in the kitchen." Alice mumbled from the other end.  
Jacob groaned in the background and toppled over to the ground again with a twirl.  
Edward stared at them all in awe. "You're not joking—are you?"  
Jasper pushed Alice off and neared him, "Oh well _now_ you know? How all the sudden?"  
"I read it."  
"Read what?"  
"Your minds."  
"Oh, wonderful." Jasper rolled his eyes and turned to Alice.  
"My mother, is killed?" Edward turned to Bella, who grabbed her arm and rubbed the sore spot.  
She looked away, "I'm—I'm sorry, but Edward, Renesmee's—"  
He raised a hand in front of him and squatted down to the ground, cupping his forehead with one palm, the other dangling down from his knee.

Everybody fell silent. They all stared at each other meanwhile in the background Jacob crawled up to his feet and staggered forward, leaning on Bella's shoulder, who comfortingly lent a arm.  
"Well then-"

Alice and Jasper looked up at Edward, who was still crouching on the ground. Bella looked towards his direction, too. All the least startled by a such a silent few words.  
Edward took his hand away from his forehead and let it dangle along with the other, frowning and looking up at the house with glittering bits of water in his eyes, "Call all the help you can get. We're not in the mood for any more sudden surprises."

Jacob groaned and slipped off Bella's arm, falling down again, having everybody's attention but Edward's at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob stared out onto a speck of dried grass. He was crouched down on the ground, knees huddled towards his chest, covered by his arms.  
What had just happened to Renesmee? He was devastated, confused, dowsed in anxiety from head to toe, and worse, he was literally tearing his heart apart. He'd kill himself if something happened to Renesmee.  
The little girl meant so much, nobody could compare that affection towards anything they owned.

He flinched in sudden pain and turned aside to check a fresh wound on his left arm. There was a piece of glass thrust into it, and it still remained. He puckered his lips and closed his eyes, ready to face the burning pain. He squeezed his eyes shut a bit more and felt around the wound, then with a small sudden cry he fished it out in a snatch. He winced and bent forward groaning, clutching his stomach with one arm and holding a blood stained piece of glass the size of a cracker in the other. He slowly recovered and tossed the stained piece of pain aside onto a pile of rocks, watching it shatter into a tiny thousand fragments. His strength was flowing back into him. He could feel it in his muscles.

He let out a deep sigh and rested his head back onto the wall, arms around his huddled knees. He swallowed, closed his eyes and listened. He could hear Edward screaming, and maybe even yelling at some of the others for Esme's condition. Figured, she was still present at the kitchen floor, and so then who was the other figure Jasper tried fighting against? Jacob could have registered everything and even picked up the entity's scent if he hadn't been crushed by Edward and thrown around like a used rag. What fate was he ending towards?  
Rosalie was gone with Renesmee, and now so was Carlisle. _Carlisle_.  
What had happened to him?  
Jacob squeezed his eyes shut tighter and tried to push away thoughts of Carlisle ending up the same fate as Esme. He tried even harder to block out thoughts of what could have happened to Renesmee and Rosalie. No he couldn't think that way. Although as much as he wanted to stop thinking to himself that Renesmee could have been hurt, he couldn't stop a small fragile tear from rolling down his rock hard cheek.

He brought up his elbow and brushed it off in a rough way against his uneven sleeve. He winced again and looked upwards, blinking, to stop more incoming tears. A wooden braided ceiling was in his sight now, alongside Bella's whimpering in the background from inside the house.  
He stopped and concentrated. What was the last memory he recalled from his animal form?

He dropped his head and looked at his blood stained fingers. Something was flowing back to him, not his strength, but shattered pieces of memory in black and white. He could only recall his animal memories in their mere same color.

_He was out, lurking from the behind the trees on a high cliffside. He saw Renesmee, floating up to catch a delicate snowflake with Alice down beside her, scanning all corners for threats. Then he dropped a wide yawn, bearing canines. He shook his head vigorously and lay down, both paws outstretched and forward in front of him, the claws feelings the pleasant feelings coming in from the ground. He closed his eyes and pricked up ears, sensing the smallest sounds from around the place, and then he felt it. He whined and got up immediately, staring at Renesmee who was now floating in mid air, with her sleek eyes piercing into the residence. Then she dropped down, and Alice caught her, both giggling. And then he heard it again. The small waver in positive vibrations. _Negative vibrations were inside somewhere, interfering. _Then there was a blood curdling scream, and Alice reacted immediately, whispering something into Renesmee's ear and then running off with her in hand in a flash. The next thing he saw, Renesmee was dropped at Bella's room and he could see Bella staring out at the wilderness. He whimpered and jumped off the snow laden ledge, running into the residence, accidentally transforming himself back into his human self and tumbling face forward onto the snow. He groaned, getting up, snow hung all over his eyebrows and eyes. Struggling, he tried to transform back, but he had no strength left. _That never happens, _he thought. What was going on? He couldn't transform. Something was being forced against him, draining his strength and energy away. He cried out loudly in frustration and rummaged through the heavy snow, one leg at a time, dragging himself along snow that reached up to his stomach. _

And then it was gone. His memories came back in color, and there he was, standing at the kitchen entrance, listening to the wails and a horrifying sight. Then next he saw Renesmee being taken away, followed by Carlisle and then he found himself running after them, his strength had come back to him.  
Then he broke through glass, plummeting down to the ground with a crunch. He whimpered and his vision blurred sideways. He saw Carlisle and Rosalie running off into the woods, Renesmee's eyes on his. Her stare was unusual, she wasn't crying for help, or screaming for to be let gone; instead it was draining away his vision, his strength, his power and his resistance to pain. He could feel the _pain_ for the first time ever.  
He felt his wounds burning, being _cremated_, and then he saw Bella rushing to help him.

Then everything faded away.

Jacob winced again as cold, wet snow brushed against his open wounds. He blinked and grunted, looking around. Snowfall had begun again and there was silence around him, except for the rustling grass. Nobody was screaming inside, nobody was demanding to run away.

He groaned and pushed himself up, wobbling a little but standing still finally. He etched against the wall for support and looked around into the wilderness, the same spot into which _they_ had disappeared into. Moonlight cast a light glow on the pine trees and the snow began to glow. The perfect moment.

But he couldn't believe everything he just recalled. It just couldn't be.  
Renesmee was hurting _him_. Rosalie was _right_.  
He still couldn't believe it, and yet further more he was sure none of the family inside would. He had to stop it. There was no choice.  
He sucked in a mouthful of air and looked at the forest. He arched his shoulders, closed his eyes and jolted forward into the sea of snow, In an instant, with a growl, he transformed onto all four paws and plummaged through the snow, clawing through the dampness. He bellowed his head as he neared the thick vertical canopy of pine coniferous' branches and then he broke through it. The last sight of him to be seen.

A long, howl of victory floated in through the air.


End file.
